


Sparkling needs

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [138]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Arcee returns with food for Sparkling Team Prime.





	1. Arcee's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee returns with food for Sparkling Team Prime.


	2. Food!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That got their attention away from Cliffjumper!


	3. Hey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee has to eat too!


	4. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee and Cliffjumper have complete differences in the way they deal with Sparklings.


	5. Happy now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Sparklings are now happy.


	6. How?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper doesn't know how Arcee gets the Sparklings to behave so well.


End file.
